Never a Dull Day
by Chlobear
Summary: Set after Passion. Daniel's sister shows up with new about their "father". Can they group stop what's happening? But more importantly after Cam broke her heart years ago, can he win her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So I am kinda going off on my own in this story, and slightly following the plot of the fallen series, but more than anything I am just using the characters, thank you Lauren Kate for your amazing writing. Rhiannon is an original character and belongs to me(: Also on another note Cam is a mix between himself and Patch from Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick. Hope you guys like it and find it enjoyable! R&R **

(Luce)

"Daniel…. Who is that?" Luce asked as she watched the small puff of cloud hit the ground and rise again revealing the silhouette of a girl. Cam choked on the Dr. Pepper he was drinking, Arianne let out a low whistle, and Daniel slowly turned to see what had caused the reaction and his entire body tensed in her arms, he quickly let her go and took a step towards the girl but stopped as if he changed his mind. The girl drew closer anyway, and Luce slowly began to make out her features. Her breath slipped out of her lungs, the girl was striking, she had long blonde hair with a soft curl, a slim body clad in a white sundress, incredibly pale skin, and as she approached Daniel, Luce was finally able to see the amazing pink tint in her cheeks and the most amazing eyes that were all different shades of blue in a million different flecks.

"Daniel!" she smiled and pulled him into a hug, Daniel stayed rigid for a moment but eventually hugged her back. Luce had lost sight of the girls beauty as the edge of her vision turned red with jealousy. Her instinct was to tug him away from her but the hug ended before she could take action. The girl looked behind Daniel and smiled at Arianne and Roland, her eyes never falling on Cam almost intentionally and then those eyes fell on Luce and she realized she had been wrong about the color, one eye was the blue she had seen but the other was emerald green, and she also hadn't noticed the small purple flecks within the blue eye that matched Daniel's violet eyes exactly. Her head cocked involuntarily to the side and it made the girls smile widen and a warm feeling washed over Luce, a feeling she usually only got from looking at Daniel smile. Things were definitely not making sense to her. "And you must be Lucinda, I'm sorry that I don't recall your last name, but they can get difficult to keep up with." Okay, now Luce was more than confused, she looked up at Daniel searching his face for any form of answers. He looked down at her meeting her gaze; his expression conflicted seeming somewhere between confused, horrified, happy, and relieved. There wasn't enough room on his face to properly portray each emotion and it was almost humorous. Daniel finally found his voice and cleared his throat.

"Ummm, yes this is Luce, err... Lucinda Price, but we call her Luce," Daniel smiled at the girl, and turned back to Luce taking a deep breath and taking too long, "and Luce," he finally addressed her "This is Rhiannon…. She is," He took another deep breath "She's my baby sister," he finally spit it out and Luce finally relaxed. All the angels were "brothers and sisters" or that's what they called themselves.

"So you're an Angel or a Fallen Angel?" Luce asked letting all of this wash over her and feeling every one of the angels get fidgety behind her.

"Oh Heaven's no!" Rhiannon smiled brightly again and looked at Daniel "Get it?" she laughed, but none of the others made a sound.

"She isn't either of those things," Cam piped up from behind Luce, and odd edge to his voice. Rhiannon tensed at the sound of his voice but wouldn't break eye contact with Luce.

"I'm not a child of the one true deity," She began to explain, "I'm a child of a whole different set of gods," she smiled and Luce felt like her head was going to explode. The sound of the waves crashing was starting to sound distant as the only sound pounding in her ear became her heartbeat.

Arianne quickly chimed in, "So as wonderful as this story is, I think it's pretty obvious that Luce has no clue about any of it and it might be a lot for her to handle seeing as she just got back from her past," She grabbed Luce by the arm and sat her down by the bone fire they had made earlier in the night. Daniel and Roland followed suit and sat by the fire, only Cam stayed standing as if he meant to talk to Rhiannon, but she swept past him, and Luce was the only one who saw her flinch when her arm brushed his. She sat gracefully by the fire while Cam stayed facing the water, his posture was rigid and looked sad. She held her breath and waited for him to turn but when he didn't she turned her attention to Rhiannon who was smiling but her eyes looked tortured.

"Where do we even start?" Roland asked the others circling the fire, "Luce has barely just found out about outcasts, announcers, and the war waging on, let alone the fact that she hasn't even known about us until a little bit ago, there is way too much for us to even understand and we have been around for how long?" He asked rhetorically.

"I agree there is going to be so much to explain, but as fallen we no longer really know much about it all, we aren't exactly in the loop anymore," Arianne said letting sand run through her finger as she picked it up in fist fulls.

"Luce," Daniel said slipping his hand into hers, "I will explain to you what I can and what I know for sure, just go with it and it will make sense hopefully, and Rhiannon…" He said glancing at her "Will finish what I cannot," He looked at Luce waiting for an answer, but all she could manage was a nod.

"You were never raised with a religion so hopefully that will make this all easier. God, the devil, heaven, and hell you have already learned about after we all came into your life, but there is a bit more to it…. All other religions have gods as well that truly exist… and the biggest most influential would be the gods and goddesses." Daniel paused and looked her in the eye gauging her reaction. She lifted her eyes to Rhiannon and back to Daniel.

"You mean like Zeus and Harrah?" she asked feeling her brain remember the lesson she had to learn about Greek mythology in Elementary school, but they were slim and were based mainly on the Disney interpretation of Hercules.

"Exactly!" Rhiannon smiled brightly. And Luce found it easy to comprehend that there were other higher beings out there, it only made sense that if one religions god was real that the others deserved the same validation. Daniel cleared his throat preparing to continue.

"Zeus and our father, well I suppose you can call them brothers. Zeus decided on a much different approach with his power by creating gods and goddesses as well as Demi-gods and such, well our father chose to create an immortal race that was in short his army of good that would be at his command. Similarly angels and the gods each have a purpose or main concern, the biggest difference is that Zeus made his children known and worshipped by the humans who followed him, and our father kept us humbled to stay his children…." Rhiannon cut him off with a snort of laughter, right as Cam finally came to the fire and sat, Daniel shot the girl a heavy look.

"You guys sure are 'humbled' now," she laughed and he rolled his eyes continuing.

"… The problem Zeus ran into was that with being worshipped, some gods got into their head that they should be a leader and overtook the thrown…"

"To be fair, they were titans not gods by any means," Rhiannon interrupted. And before Luce could stop herself she piped up.

"The Titans, Like the walking disasters in Hercules," She heard how foolish she sounded but couldn't stop the comment from slipping out.

"Close love, but no cigar," Rhiannon started "The titans should have been gods, they would have been a great aspect of our world, but it didn't work the way it should have. They are not a walking mountain and a talking tornado. They are ruled by Cronus and are a set of gods much like the ones that Rule under Zeus. But they wanted much more from the humans and were abusive of their powers. Say if you could look at the difference between Hitler and Washington, they were both leaders and great ones but their motives is what separated them and caused the line of good and bad to be drawn between the two. Zeus had all the Titans locked away in Tartarus, a heavily guarded prison where they can't escape. And Zeus as well as all of us look after the human race as we intended," She sighed heavily and looked at me, her eyes sparkling in the dark. "Do you understand Lucinda?" She finally asked.

"I think I'm starting to," I nodded trying to convince everyone and myself. Rhiannon at least pretended to buy it and kept going.

"Zeus wasn't the only one who ran into trouble. The Deity also had the issues that I'm sure you now know quite well. Some of the angels questioned his superior power and why he got to lead and hence the fall," Daniel looked about to interrupt but she hurried on. "Granted that some angels fell for entirely different reasons and have chosen to stay away from being a demon, but Satan quickly gained his bearings and now creates demons all on his own. So Zeus is the king of the gods, and The Deity is the Lord of the Angels, which in turn is why we consider them brothers…. Equals in power and in loyal followings. Hades and Satan I suppose you could call brothers as well. Think of it as similar stories only with different actors in the roles. Look at Daniel for instance…" She motioned to him and he froze, obviously not sure what she was going to say. "He is a Grigori Angel, in the book of Enoch it enforces his rules that he must be a guardian to the humans on earth, or if you wanna call it something familiar he is a guardian angel," Luce looked at Daniel, she had never known that before, how could he not tell her he had been a guardian angel, and that was his role in heaven, he wouldn't meet her eyes so she moved them back to Rhiannon, whose eyes were fixed on Cam "Or there is Cameron the angel of resurrection," Cam's eyes snapped to her and they blazed with something that Luce couldn't place. "But in the gods the guardian is one and he is called Pilumnus and as for resurrection the closest thing we have is Osiris. The angels and gods are so similar and the way you have Nephilim, we have demi-gods. Our worlds are not much different when you truly think about." And after a beat of silence Luce realized that she was finished, and although the information had made complete sense, all she could do was let it process over and over again. Now she also knew Cam and Daniels job in heaven and was achingly curious about the rest of the fallen angels, and then her mind sprung to the blond in front of her.

"What are you?" she asked only after realizing it might have sounded rude.

"A goddess," Rhiannon threw a clump of sand into the fire "And an angel," She finished with a huff. Okay back to square one for Luce, she was more confused than ever.

"Rhiannon and I are brother and sister," Daniel said tipping Luce's face up to his and kissing her lightly. "Unlike the archangels who were created, we were born with 'parents' and lineage that chose our role in heaven. But family isn't the same in heaven we aren't conceived, our mothers and fathers are placed together for their skill and there is no sex, but our mother give birth to us, and our 'parents' are only our trainers and we are simply made to do our job and I never actually knew my parents well, in fact none of us truly did," He said motioning to the others. "Unfortunately the man who trained me had an affair, with Gaia, The Greek Goddess of the earth, and well Rhiannon was the result. It's never happened before or after her. The angels and gods tend to stay away from each other and attend only to their followers, but every once in a while there is business to attend to between Zeus and our heavenly father, and the occasion was a war that was starting over the confusion of religion in the humans so guardian angels were sent to handle it with Zeus. My father was exiled because it was before the fall, and Rhiannon was taken as a baby and trained by me to see if she was truly a guardian, but when she showed more signs leaning towards the free will of the gods at about 10 years old she was sent back to her mother to live her life out in Olympus. But none of the angels had ever had a sister before, or a real sibling for that matter, angels were paired only once to create new angels. I had an odd attachment to her, so I took every chance I got to visit Olympus. Her mother loved me and would let me spend all the time with her that I could, but then the attack from the Titans happened and Gaia took her into hiding, and shortly after the fall happened, I never saw her again… until long after the fall she was captured but a Greek royal and kept as his own personal slave. Cam was the one who found her and contacted me. We all went on a rescue mission but it was shortly after you… passed, and my mind was messed up. After we decided on how to get her out without causing more damage and deaths then necessary I felt you come back and I was desperate so I left the mission to Cam and went to find you," He took a deep breath guilt flashing on his face. "The mission went fine and I tried to summon her after I knew you were safe and she…. Well she was angry at me, for not being there and she was scared of all the new faces, I let her down," Daniel sighed heavily looking at Rhiannon, Luce watched her straighten up, but quickly relax.

"Don't worry about it Danny, its old news," She smiled brightly at him.

(Rhiannon)

Rhiannon sat by the fire watching the flames reach up to the sky. Silence had fallen over the group after the long explanation of her and Daniels history and how they were related. No one had asked her yet why she had visited them or any questions for that matter, they had been too preoccupied in Luce who had apparently just had a run through announcers recently. Rhiannon didn't know much about announcers, but she knew well about the shadows that created them because she could manipulate those shadows.

_You're not even going to look at me, are you?_

She heard the voice invade her head and it washed over her like a warm blanket. She felt his sparkling black eyes watching her through the fire, but she ignored Cam's message, and continued to completely engross her mind in the sand that lay under her fingers.

_Rhiannon…_

**YAY! SO... This is an explaination of who Rhiannon is and how she is Daniel's sister... It's gonna start getting dramatic and romantic soon, so keep reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 15

_Okay so I have totally lagged and I am so sorry I got a new job and have been working waaaaay too much! But I have a small snippet to post but I promise I will start writing more now that things have slowed down but here is a tiny thing to tide you over._

_Rhiannon…_

She let ice seep into her gaze before she lifted her head and looked at him. It was clearly not the reaction he had wanted and he quickly looked away pain flashing over his face. Guilt swam in Rhiannon's gut but it was quickly replaced with a cold hard anger that filled up her entire body. Daniel coughed noticing the exchange and trying to draw the attention to him. Rhiannon looked at him thanking him with her eyes and smiling softly.

"Rhi, you know I am so glad to see you…" Daniel started thoughtfully. "But after how angry you have been with all of us," He threw a glance at cam then continued "Why would you come find us?" Finally someone had wondered why the hell she would want to see them again. She straightened her back and lifted her chin pushing aside her pride and mustering all her strength.

"I need your help," She said seriously all the bubbly smiles falling away. The air around the circle seemed to shift and uneasy glances were exchanged between the angels. She held Daniels violet eyes, the tension and electricity almost visibly crackling between them. She knew what they were all thinking, or rather what they all feared. If a girl, no matter how small she may be, with her power and training needed help with something than it had to be a seriously dangerous situation. She stood from where she was sitting and brushed the sand off her dress "I would love to explain more but I know it's not safe out here," She looked around her as if she might see something, but anyone who would be spying would be smart too. Daniel nodded and she heard the mumbles of the group but her ears prickled trying to pick up on something, it was so faint she actually had to hush the others and they all looked at her watching and waiting. The waves crashing made it difficult but she finally was able to pin point the noise, it was a high whistle, and she realized a split second before it sunk into the ground an inch from her feet that it was an arrow, her heart stopped, she pulled it out of the ground as they others began to react.

"It's a starshot!" Arianne cried, as they heard another whistle "We have to go!" Rhiannon watched as Daniel grabbed Luce and they all started to run so they weren't sitting ducks.

"Who in the hell has starshots around here?" Rhiannon yelled to anyone who would listen, but they were all out of earshot. She raced after them until she found herself in a cave on the shore, the tide had come so far in that water covered the mouth and she waded through it lifting up her dress. The group stood completely dry a bit further in the cave and Rhiannon glared at all of them as the hem of her dress dripped with water "Thanks guys, leave the one who can't fly," They all looked at her apologetically except Roland.

"Isn't your mom the goddess of the earth, can't you like control water?" He snorted.

"Do I look like Poseidon's daughter?" She huffed squeezing out the water in her dress, but as she let it go she realized her mistake, it had only gotten more of her dress wet and the white quickly became see-through to reveal black lace underneath. They were clearly in a more serious situation so she decided it was best to ignore it and hope the others did the same, but the others… meaning Cam, couldn't do that. She watched him slid off his red zip-up hoodie and hold it out to her. She wanted to grab it so badly but she knew the smell and feel would snap her heart in half, and then the window of grabbing it passed and it would simply be awkward if she took it after waiting so long, so she kept her eyes trained at a spot on the ground. Cam finally dropped his arm but walked over to her draping the jacket over her shoulders and rubbing them gently, she shook him off and stepped away pulling her arms through the sleeves and zipping it up. The jacket sat at about the same length as her dress and covered all that it needed to. "So I'll ask one more time," She looked at Daniel "Who in the hell has a starshot?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Outcasts," Luce whispered. Rhiannon looked at Luce observing her, the way her black hair framed her round face and her nose turned up slightly making her look younger then she was. She had said outcasts, and in Rhiannon's expansive vocabulary that was not a word she knew, but her gut told her it was word she wasn't going to enjoy. She stood there observing the surroundings, the one thing that had saved her on more than one occasion was to see things, to really see them, and so she looked. The cave walls were damp and dark; they smelled like mildew and dirt. The sand underneath them was compact and solid but as the cave went further in it regained its powdery quality. The mouth of the cave had jagged edges almost making a mouth, and the floor still had the tide covering it, the waves crashing against the outside walls making it splash impossibly high, and finally she looked up. There were stone spikes hanging from the ceiling, the limestone must have built up over time creating the sharp ornaments, Rhiannon let out a long breath and looked at the others. In the heat of all the danger she dropped all her reservations. He knew her best, knew her mind best, and was best at explaining things to her, so her gaze fell right on Cam. He had followed her eyes to the ceiling and was still looking but his eyes quickly lowered to her and he jumped slightly at her locked on stare.

"Outcast, what is it?" She asked him pointedly. He stood frozen just staring at her and involuntarily her eyebrow rose in challenge, he must have picked up on her attitude because he shook off his shock.

"They are the inbetweeners, outcasts… literally. They are blind, but all other senses are beyond capable," He said shortly and quickly nodding at the end and she nodded briskly back. That was all she needed.

"I have a plan, does anyone know what is further into this cave?" she said walking to the left wall of the cave, she placed her hand on it and felt the rhythmic crashing of the waves on the other side.

"I think it goes up from her and loops around the forest. I'm pretty sure it lets out about a mile from the school's gate," Arianne said pointing into the black abyss. Rhiannon nodded and put both palms flat against the wall.

"Everyone back up, start into the cave I'll catch up," She said raising her voice over the sound of the water crashing even closer to them than before. They turned to leave and she focused her attention back onto the wall, she closed her eyes and pressed her hands hard against the stone feeling every ridge as it bit into her cold skin, the rough texture vibrated under her finger tips and she pulsed energy through the wall, when she opened her eyes she saw the energy in waves of vibrant red light as they raced up the wall and onto the ceiling, when the sonic rings of energy hit the stone spikes they began to shake violently and waved back and forth until they finally broke loose and with a few loud cracks they all came crashing to the ground sinking into the damp sand like knives into soft flesh. Unfortunately with releasing energy like that some was always returned and she tried to break her hands away from the wall before it could reenter her body but she was too late, she felt the sting against her palms as she was thrown back and slammed against the right hand wall, or at least what should have been the wall but instead she slammed into a hard broad chest as arms wrapped around her. His feet skid back in the sand, but he held his ground and she fell limp in his arms her body unable to move after the shock, but she forced her body to move and sprung out of his grasp righting herself and rubbing her hands together trying to steady her breathing.

"So control isn't something you have been working on," He chuckled effortlessly. She looked up at Cam and glared, cracking her fingers and taking a step back from him.

"Energy isn't to be controlled, only harnessed," She spat back, cocking her hip to one side and crossing her arms over her chest. His lazy smile only pissed her off more, so she turned on her heal and started walking further into the cave. It progressively got darker as she looked ahead.

"Rhi, come on!" He yelled from behind her, his footsteps sped up as he jogged to her side. "I was only joking," He tried again, but she refused to look at him. He huffed out a sigh and she relaxed hoping that was the end of his effort, but she should have known that with Cam it definitely was not. "So what was up with your little 'spikes of doom' trick?" he asked.

"You said they were blind, and with the water it would have washed away our scent. Those creatures will more than likely run into the rock-wall, they clearly know you are angels due to the star-shot, so I deduced that they will come to the conclusion that you flew away," she said continuing to walk without really knowing where she was going. She saw him smile out of the corner of her eye, and bit the inside of her cheek trying to avoid blushing.

"Nice work brat," he said still walking slightly behind her. She squinted her eyes trying to see where she was going but the darkness was enveloping them and she could no longer see two inches in front of her. He must have noticed it too because he stumbled to a halt next to her. "Look for Daniel's wings, I bet that what they are using as a light source," He walked in front of her, and she cautiously took a step after him.

"Well our lives would be a lot easier if you're wings lit up, but they are black right?" She said clearly mocking his angelic status. There was a low whooshing noise and a very slight breeze blew her hair back, she watched as golden sparkles filled the air in front of her and made the faintest glow, like a dimly lit candle, her breath stopped as she looked at each gold feather and how it reflected against the black ones making them look obsidian and as shiny as if they were carved from stone, her fingers itched to run along the smooth texture, but as her hand automatically reached out to touch, he spun around and closed her small hand in his.

"We don't touch wings Rhi," He warned playfully but there was a serious edge to his voice and his eyes blazed with something that she refused to acknowledge. She simply nodded and pulled her hand from his, taking her place beside him as they walked. His wings created enough light to see at least a foot around them, so they just walked carefully and continued on their path, but as they rounded a corner they both stopped short. It was a dead end. A cold stone wall. Rhiannon looked at Cam refusing to linger for too long then looked back to their obstacle.

"This can't be right," She said turning back around as he did the same and her eyes fixed on the narrow pathway on the alternate route of the curve, so she made her way to it.

"I won't fit," Cam said definitively.

Rhiannon snorted out a laugh "Look, I get that you're Mr. Muscles but you aren't that big," She chuckled more. He hooked his thumb over his shoulder pointing at his wings and her laugh cut off immediately, "Oh yeah…" she said turning her gaze to the floor. She felt his thumb graze underneath her chin and pull her face back up and looked at her smiling, something tightened in her gut and she wrenched away from him practically throwing herself into the passageway. "I'll go through," She called over her shoulder, "Then just tuck 'em away and follow," She ordered as she emerged on the other side. She stood in the pitch black for what felt like an eternity as he made his way through and released his wings again. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she took in her surroundings. She let out a gasp...

"Mother Fu…." She started to yell but Cam's hand wrapped around her mouth before she could finish.


End file.
